1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for playing back musical playing data and, more particularly, to an instrument for playing back musical playing data of multi-part.
2. Description of the Prior Part
In conventional instruments for recording and playing back musical playing data, such as a sequencer, musical playing data of melody data or performance data can be recorded on multi-tracks, and these data can be simultaneously played back.
On an edit mode, once new musical playing data is directly inserted into original musical playing data of a track, to delete the new data, all of the original musical playing data must be written again, also, to change the insert point of the new data, much operation to do that is necessary.